


Men Have Needs

by Mojjochan



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojjochan/pseuds/Mojjochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taguchi is so busy with work he doesn't even look at his phone. And outside someone is waiting to take him to a night filled with Passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men Have Needs

**Author's Note:**

> I know I tagged it PWP but that's kinda PWP.

His phone had been ringing none stop, but there were no messages so there were a limited number of people it could be. But he was too busy with work to answer and during break he was busy with the members and he only remembered just as break was over. He knew that if it was a family matter then the manager would be contacted if he couldn't answer his phone. SO he let it be, thinking that he could get to it after work was completed.

 

***

 

He shuddered, pulling his jacket closer around himself. He was wearing a good disguise today, for he was taking the train home. But just as he rounded the corner to a parking lot, headlights suddenly blinded him. He squinted at the lights, which then died. His eyes were on the front seats and he could tell that the person was still looking at him. For some reason, he didn't feel anxious at all. Then the lights inside the car was switched on; Ohkura was staring at him, eyes fixed on Taguchi like a hunter's to its prey.

 

Taguchi felt the eyes consume him, and shuddered.

 

In a calm fashion Taguchi approached the passenger side of the car and got in. Once comfortable, his bag in the back seat, he pulled down his scarf which had been hiding half his face. “Brr~ it's really getting cold out” He said in his usual happy tone. He started taking his clothes off “Winter will be here soon” He continued in polite conversation, but he was cut short when Ohkura cut the lights, throwing them into almost complete darkness and stole his lips.

 

When Ohkura pulled away, the sensation lingered on Taguchi's lips. In the dim light that made it possible for Taguchi to see the older man's face, and for the first time since Taguchi had seen him that evening, a small smile spread on his face. Without any warning he suddenly started the car and they zoomed out of there.

 

***

 

The coast was clear, no one would be around this time of night anyway so Taguchi fumbled with the door as he was preoccupied by Ohkura who was kissing him ferociously, hands caressing his whole body. Once the door flew open and they stumbled inside they barely had time to get their shoes off in the entryway and go further in before the older man had the other up against the wall.

 

Hearts racing, pumping blood aggressively through their bodies, pounding in their ears. They broke apart, panting hard, gazing into each others eyes. Ohkura stroked Taguchi's fringe out of his face, the tips of his fingers lightly tracing over his skin. Taguchi blinked as the older man's fingers touched close to his eye, gently he leaned in and kissed Taguchi lightly, biting playfully on the younger man's lip.

 

Taguchi played his hand into the elder's, holding it and then moving to pull him along. Ohkura let the other guide him. He wasn't surprised when they entered the bedroom, the lights were dimmed and the room had a cozy, inviting atmosphere. The bedsheets looked new and comfy, they were a greyish tone of purple and matched the room well. Not that Ohkura really had time to think about that when his mind was mostly preoccupied with the desire to push the other man down on those sheets.

 

Ohkura yanked the man back, Taguchi knocked softly into the him. Swiftly Ohkura's hand went up, turning the younger man's face towards his so that he could yet again kiss his soft lips. Taguchi's entire body followed around and they were now face to face, arms wrapped around one another in a fumbling embrace.

 

Ohkura placed his hand against Taguchi's chest, letting his flat palm slide along the other man's torso, going down. Taguchi groaned deep in his throat, his body leaning into the older man's touch and he already felt the flames of passion stir inside wilder than before. When Ohkura's palm slipped over the edge of his pants and down to his groin. The suddenness of it all made Taguchi gasp, and Ohkura slipped him the tongue.

 

There wasn't any battle for dominance, Taguchi just let the older man be in control. So instead Taguchi lifted his hands up and into Ohkura's hair, his fingers mixing with the soft, dark locks and pulling the older man's head further towards himself. Ohkura chuckled a little, his tongue riding up the side of the younger man's hot cavern.

 

Ohkura stepped forward, pushing Taguchi towards the bed. When the back of his feet hit the bed Taguchi fell with a thump, the air being knocked out of him when the other man fell on top of him. They laughed a little, kissing in a child like manor. Taguchi shifted underneath the other man, grinding his hips against the others body. Taguchi moaned, his hard cock was straining against his pants and now trapped between the two bodies.

 

“Just a sec” Ohkura muttered, pulling away from the kiss just as Taguchi was nibbling on his lower lip. He lifted himself up, straddling the younger man's lap and undoing his pants. Taguchi licked his lips, staring the man up and down. Taguchi slid his hands up the older man's body, his long slim fingers sliding over the other man's slim waist and up to Ohkura's chest. Ohkura chuckled, grinding his ass against the younger man's groin. Taguchi closed his eyes, the pleasure riding along his spine like a wave.

 

Ohkura leaned on Taguchi's chest, his dick visible over the elastic band of his boxers. Taguchi's hands which had been massaging Ohkura's chest for a while slipped down his body and touched the exposed head directly. Ohkura twitched, hunching forward even more. “Fuck this!” He barked suddenly, he jumped off the younger man and stripped him in an instant.

 

Before Taguchi could really get to grips with the pace, Ohkura was yanking his legs into the air impatiently and disappearing down behind his thighs. Taguchi gasped as the older man nibbled on the skin between his entrance and his balls. He tossed his head back, grabbing the sheets as the sensation danced through his body. Ohkura wasted no time, he kissed his way forward, his tongue dancing over the ball sack, the balls contracting a little and Taguchi's hard cock twitching.

 

The pre-cum was already glistening on the tip, just about to spill over as Ohkura's lips sucked their way up the hard shaft. Taguchi was squirming, his cock swinging a little from side to side, Ohkura smirked as he took the cock head in his mouth. He already had a plan, and wasn't planning on spending all his time here.

 

Ohkura slid his tongue around the cock head, making Taguchi gasp and raise his hips. Ohkura sucked hard, bringing his hand up to stroke the shaft. “Wha-?!” Taguchi said his body jolting, Ohkura sucked hard once more and suddenly Taguchi exploded in his mouth. Taguchi's body trembled with the orgasm riding through to the tips of his fingers and toes. He panted, body relaxing and slumping down on the mattress.

 

Ohkura slipped off the younger man's cock, his mouth closed tightly, making Taguchi whimper as the other man's lips passed over his sensitive dick. Ohkura yanked Taguchi's ass further up, pulling his legs up and pushing them to the man's chest. Taguchi held his legs, exposing his twitching hole; Ohkura let go of Taguchi, the younger man groaned disapprovingly. Ohkura found some napkins and emptied the mixture of sperm and saliva in it before he tossed the napkins in the bin.

 

He opened drawers in Taguchi's bedside table until he found a medium sized box which he lifted and put on top of the bedside table. Inside he found what he was looking for; a large tube of lube and a large pack of condoms. He grabbed the bottle of lube and went back to Taguchi. He opened the bottle and tipped it so that a long string of white poured out of it; Taguchi jerked when the liquid hit his skin, and with it the expectation of what was to come made his body tremble.

 

“Hurry~” He begged weakly, Ohkura smirked lifting his fingers to Taguchi's ass and making his fingers slick with lubrication. His pushed his finger against the entrance, his finger sliding in easily. “Hm? Why is it so loose?” He asked, trying to sound curious rather than scary. However Taguchi knew the man would ask so, despite his embarrassment he said breathlessly “I, by myself” his body twitching.

 

“Hm~ such a lewd body~” Ohkura chuckled darkly thrusting his finger in to the knuckle. Taguchi's moaned happily “More~” he said with a strained voice making the older man smirk. Ohkura slid his free hand along the older man's thigh to stop it from jumping around. It slid along the length of the man's thigh and down, past his dick and down his stomach going towards his chest. Taguchi breathed deeply, allowing Ohkura to slip in another finger as well as pushing against Ohkura's hand.

 

“All done~” Ohkura said happily, letting go of Taguchi who slumped down onto the mattress. He threw himself over Taguchi and crushed his lips against the other man's and the two shared a passionate kiss; their hands running wildly through each others hair. Ohkura bit Taguchi's lower lip before he made his way down, but Taguchi stopped him. “Two can play this game” he whispered and sat up so that he could push Ohkura down.

 

Taguchi jumped on top, his ass hovering right above Ohkura's chest. His hole was twitching and dripping, tempting Ohkura. The older man grabbed Taguchi's ass for a second time spreading his ass cheeks, he could also see Taguchi's sack and cock dangling between his thighs.

 

Taguchi grabbed Ohkura's pants and pulled them off along with the boxers the man was wearing. For a moment he marveled Ohkura's cock, he grinned and poked it with his index finger. Ohkura hummed “Hey, don't stare at it like you've never seen it before.” He teased and moved his hips making his cock swing back and forth. Ohkura stretched his neck, poking out his tongue at the spot between Taguchi's twitching hole and scrotum. He felt it twitch and smirked as he did it again.

 

Taguchi was also smirking as he held the pulsating cock in his hand, he stroked it up and down a few times, and now it was his time to chuckle as the older man's hips rocked with his strokes. He leaned down and kissed the tip, which made Ohkura's hips jerk upwards and pre-cum leaked from it tip and down over Taguchi's hand. He could head Ohkura moan behind him and he couldn't help but make embarrassing sounds himself as the older man continued to lick his scrotum and moving forward.

 

Taguchi felt the need to return the favor and opened his mouth and took the leaking member into his mouth. He sucked on the head for a little, working the other man's dick the same way his own had been earlier with his own personal twist. He closed his lips tight and let his mouth come off of the glistening man-lolli. Ohkura drew in a sharp breath, his fingers grabbing onto Taguchi's ass even tighter and digging his nails into his skin.

 

Taguchi's hand moved down the hard shaft to take a good hold of Ohkura's sack, and he could feel how the older man's body shivered against his own. Taguchi took the cock into his mouth again, this time taking in more of it, sucking and playing his tongue skillfully around it. He kept going, taking in more and more of the hard dick, bobbing his head up and down as he went enjoying the sensation of the twitching member and the sounds.

 

Suddenly the whole length was in his mouth, he could feel himself chocking a little, but felt fairly pleased with himself as he sucked hard once more before he slipped off the rod in one go. Ohkura gave a violent jerk and had to concentrate in order not to climax.

 

Taguchi grabbed the condom Ohkura had found earlier and opened it by tearing it with his teeth. He took the condom in one hand and Ohkura's cock in the other and slipped it on. In a manor of seconds Taguchi found himself on his stomach for Ohkura had suddenly gotten up and pushed Taguchi off and in front of himself. He grabbed the younger man's waist and yanked his ass up so that Taguchi lay on the bed with his back bent and ass stuck up in the air.

 

The older man kneaded Taguchi's sides for a little before he pressed his dick head against the man's inviting hole. Taguchi gasped grabbing hold of the bed sheets as Ohkura rubbed his cock against his entrance.

 

“Here we go” Ohkura said, it was lame, but a fair warning for Taguchi to breathe. The cock entered him, slowly piercing it's way inside Taguchi. The younger man could do nothing but gasp and groan as the hot rod penetrated him.

 

Ohkura came to a stand still inside of Taguchi; feeling the heat surround his cock, squeezing tightly around him making him tremble.

 

“Move~” Taguchi said weakly, he was short on breath and his limbs trembling as he looked back at the older man. Ohkura couldn't take wanton look on Taguchi's face, it was practically begging him to fuck him. Ohkura tightened his grip on the younger man's waist before he pulled almost all the way out before he plunged back in. Taguchi hissed with pleasure, his insides squirming.

 

Ohkura repeated the motion, pulling his cock almost all the way out before slamming it back in. But as the heat increased his calm dissolved into pure lust and soon he was fucking the younger man like a bunny rabbit. Taguchi wailed loudly, the cock moving rapidly inside him was quickly driving him crazy. “Ah! Ahhhh!! Harder! Deeper!” was the only words he could muster, because in his ravaged state sentences were beyond him.

 

Taguchi somehow found some strength and pushed himself up so that he was standing on his knees. Ohkura only slowed the pace for half a second before he continued to ram his dick into Taguchi's ass. Ohkura buried his face in Taguchi's neck, his hand sliding from the younger man's waist and up his torso, his neck and into his mouth. Taguchi sucked on the fingers as if they were a yummy lollipop. Taguchi grabbed Ohkura's waist and rocked his body in unison with the older man's.

 

After a while the older man extracted his fingers from Taguchi's mouth. He then slid his soaked fingers down the younger man's neck and down to one of the erect nipples. He pinched it a few times, rolling his wet fingers over the hard bud and tweaking at it. Taguchi hissed, his fingers digging into Ohkura's side. Ohkura hissed, pinching Taguchi's nipple extra hard so that the man yelped loudly his eyes growing big and his cock twitching violently. The mixture of pain and pleasure rode his spine in waves and his pre-cum drenched the sheets.

 

Unable to restrain himself he grabbed his cock in one hand and started to stoke his hard, slick rod vigorously. Ohkura kissed Taguchi's neck, sucking hard on the soft flesh. “Do you want to cum?” Ohkura hissed into Taguchi's ear, making the younger man twitch. But suddenly Taguchi stopped jerking himself off “No. Not... like... this...” He gasped and pushed himself away from the older man. “Wha-?!” Ohkura said loudly as his dick slipped out of Taguchi who jumped away from him. But the younger man did an impressive u-turn and threw himself over Ohkura, who landed with a soft thud on the mattress.

 

Taguchi climbed on top of the older man, straddling his lap. The sight of Taguchi above him took Ohkura's breath away, the long limbs and torso his slick cock dripping with pre-cum and skin glistening with sweat. Taguchi grabbed Ohkura's cock with one hand and one ass cheek with the other. He lowered his ass and Ohkura twitched as his cock head entered the younger man's ass again.

 

Taguchi smirked down at the older man as he lowered himself further, breathing deeply as the cock penetrated him. When he had lowered himself, and taken the dick in all the way to the hilt he paused letting a shuddering breath escape his lips. The places where his own skin met Ohkura's were insanely hot, and in his less than sane mind Taguchi was worried that the places might actually melt.

 

After a short second and the two men exchanging passionate looks the younger man moved his hips. He placed his hands on Ohkura's body for support; one hand on the other man's stomach and on on his leg which he had propped up. Taguchi rode the older man hard, grinding his ass so hard it was sure to hurt later. Ohkura tilted his head back, the pleasure was almost too much to bear and he gripped the sheets and huffed and puffed trying to hold back the most embarrassing, wanton moans.

 

Taguchi on the other hand was really loosing his grips on reality and his moans escaped him to fill the room. “AH!! AAAAAHHNNNN” came rasping from the depths of his throat. “Tada-Tadayo-” he started rocking his hips so energetically and with his mind and ass filled with the older man he felt as if he was about to melt; longing for release so desperately that his mind was going insane.

 

Ohkura managed to wrench his grip from the sheets and up to grab the younger man's cock. Taguchi twitched violently, his eye lids flickering and a soundless moan rippling his throat. Taguchi tossed his head back in pleasure and drew in ragged breaths. Ohkura was also having a hard time controlling both his voice and breathing, which seemed to be developing a mind of their own.

 

With a good grip around the younger man's cock he started to slide his hand up and down the hard shaft, following the rhythm of his own thrusts. So every time Ohkura plunged his hard cock into the depths of Taguchi he violently stroked downward; his hand formed so that it hit the sweet spot right underneath the cock head. Taguchi was howling in pleasure and his rocking was becoming more and more wild with every thrust.

 

Taguchi was clamping down on the cock going in and out of him, and a lot of other muscles in his body were following suit. The heat was spreading rapidly, itching out into the very tips of his fingers and riding up and down his spine.

 

After a few more gut wrenching gasps the two men came together, Ohkura coming to a stand still his body vibrating, his back arching off the mattress as shot his load inside the younger man. Stars danced in front of their eyes.

Taguchi blinked the stars away, leaning heavily on the older man's body he saw to his glee that Ohkura's chest was covered from stomach to chest with a line of cum. There was even a small smudge on his face, which Taguchi leaned down and licked away. “Hey, do you want to go again?” Ohkura asked sounding a little daring, challenging and a little surprised.

 

Taguchi slipped off, Ohkura groaned, and with his head propped of on one arm he gazed at Ohkura who gazed back. “Hm? For you I can go as many times as you want” Taguchi challenged back with a broad smirk. Ohkura chuckled “Who knows. Maybe I'll fuck you aaaall night long so that you can't stand tomorrow.” The older man said evilly. Taguchi smirked even more. He grabbed the box of condoms and put it up to the corner of his lips. “Why don't we see about that!?” He said, nibbling on the condom. Ohkura smiled broadly.

 

“Fine. But this time I'm gonna make love to you~”.


End file.
